Let the Adventure Begin
by Animefangirl11
Summary: Kristina Laurel is soon sucked into Adventure's digital world along with a few of her friends. Her friends and the Digidestined team up to stop whatever is making the Olympus XII mad. I suck at summaries. Better than how it sounds. Plenty of OC's. Multi-Series Fanfic R
1. The Dream That Started It All

Chapter 1: The Dream That Started It All

AN: Ok this my new fanfic that I hope will last longer than my last one :/ They say write what you know so yeahhh... you know what I'm trying to say. Anyways you may now read.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Digimon**

**WARNING**: Most of this story will probably focus more on the human world.

**-x-**

"There finished. Finally." I was exhausted and happy at the same time.

I had finished the drawing of Hawkmon that felt like ages since I started, but was only less than half an hour.

The wings took awhile longer because of the way they were angled with the "thumbs up."

I looked over at my nightstand and read the time.

"Ughhhh. 12:30,"

There was only 2 weeks of school left so I soon wouldn't have to worry about the time, because in my world there is no time, just long parts of sunlight and darkness in the day.

I put my drawing book, colored pencils, pens, and pencils back in the secret compartment of my desk.

Nobody knew about it but me, which is why I keep all my things in there.

I pulled out a photo I've kept with me since _then _from the compartment and stared at it or a few minutes.

I soon lost track of time, remembering what had happened,so I pulled up my covers, snuggled into the soft fabric, and dozed off.

**-x-**

"Ugh... 5 more minutes."

I was not a morning person. I was a night owl from the night I was born.

I eventually stood up and looked around.

"AHH!"

Everywhere I looked I could see 1's and 0's for miles.

"W-where am I?"

I was floating in the air and there was no floor. It looked like I had no missing body parts as I moved my limbs.

_'Looks like another weird dream where I could control my actions'_

"Welcome child."

I looked to see who the booming voice belong to. I was the only one there though.

"Who the HELL are you and what do you want with me?"

I was angry and frustrated and I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"My child, there is no use for that kind of language."

_'He sounds just like my mom'_

I sighed, "Sorry, but can you answer my question?"

"Why, I thought you would know the answer to that one."

_'He was right. His voice sounded familiar'_

_'Adventure...no...02...no...Tamers...no...Frontier...no...Digimon Data Squad...that's it!'_

"I know this is a dream, but what do you want Merukimon"

"This is not a dream, so I want you to listen carefully."

_'?'_

"Now, child, you were chosen to save the Digital World"

"HAHA!"

"Now I KNOW I'm dreaming!"

I was laughing so hard I started to cry.

"The Digital World, HAHA, nice one! Worlds like that just don't exist, though I wish they did."

I started wiping my tears before I was startled by Merukimon.

"Kristina Laurel!"

"Stop interrupting and listen!"

"Sorry," I whispered.

_'It sounded like this guy was serious'_

"You were chosen because you knew about Digimon, of course, but we also saw that you were alike to all the Digidestined through out each dimension. You also had your own traits. You'll need to find the key to start your journey, after that everything will clear as you go on. Also you will need to find the team of 8 you were destined to lead. You know all of them and you will know who they are because they hold they same item you will need to start your adventure. "

"Kristina Laurel, everyone is depending on you. Please hurry, your our last hope."

I was soon blinded by a bright flash of light and fainted.

**-x-**

"Huhhhh"

I jolted out of my bed startled of what just happened.

_'How did Merukimon know everything, even my name'_

I walked over to the secret compartment in my desk and looked to find the photo.

_'Maybe it could help me relax a it'_

I couldn't find it. I tossed everything out asking myself how I lost it.

As I tossed the last paper out I found it.

_'Phew'_

I was glad I didn't lose it because it was all I had left of _him_.

But under it was a key way smaller than any ordinary one.

_'Maybe this is the key he mentioned and if so, 8 other people have it'_

I never saw it before today, so I took it as a clue.

I figured the dream was too real, so might as well find out.

I got dressed and put the key in my pocket.

An angered voice soon rang from downstairs as I thought of what had happened in only what seemed like 5 minutes.

"Kristina Laurel, hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"Holy crap! It's 7:50"

I got ready, grabbed the key, and headed for the door.

"Have a good day"

"Yeah Yeah"

I walked out the door to the most dreadful place on Earth.

School.

**-x-**

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm planning to make this a series. Leave reviews of what you thought, and next update will be next week (I hope) yeah soooooo... bye!


	2. The Key

Chapter 2: The Key

AN: I felt like updating early so yeahhh... you may now read :)

**-x-**

I go to Harada Elementary. I've been there since kindergarten and I'm about to leave because in 2 weeks I'll be out of elementary and on my way to middle school.

I lived 5 minutes away from the school, so I usually walked.

I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out the key.

It was small and bronze. The edge had a sharp wavy format and had "AK" written on the top of the handle.

_'I wonder if the other kids have found the key yet'_

I clutched the key in my hand and continued walking on the sidewalk until I reached the school a few minutes later.

It was probably 7:50 and the bell to let us out onto the playground doesn't ring till 8:10 so I sat at the benches waiting.

My mind started wondering off to what had happened last night. I opened my palm and stared blankly at the key, awaiting an answer.

I must have stared at it for to long because it looked like it was changing colors.

I blinked my eyes to put the right color back in my mind, but it didn't work.

I seen realized that it _was _changing colors.

Before it was just a plain copper key, but now I could see millions of blue, green, and yellow pixels.

_'Wait! I know this color pattern. Its from the logo of Digimon Adventure'_

My thoughts disappeared abruptly as I was soon startled by on of my best friends, Mariah.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

"Got, HA, you!"

Mariah was laughing so hard I was suprised she didn't pass out.

"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically.

As usual she wore a white crop top with a black peace sign in the center and a black tank top underneath, along with denim shorts that ended half way down her thighs. Her black hair was in a ponytail stopping at her lower back with her bangs ending above her eyebrows.

Unlike me with my unzipped midnight blue jacket over a black T-shirt with "Soul" written in cursive across it in purple, and dark blue skinny jeans. My brown hair was about 3 inches above my mid-back and flowing. And to make my style worse, I had a pair of a dark brownish red glasses.

I noticed her gaze lead to my fist which was white from clutching the key tightly when I was frightened.

"What's that in your hand?"

_'I can't tell anybody, at least, not until I figure out more about what that weirdo told me last night'_

"Uh...nothing" I put a smile on my face just to be safe she wouldn't ask anymore questions that would lead to chaos.

"Ok?"

_'Phew'_

I let out a sigh, relieved even though I knew she would find out sooner or later.

"The bell rang, we should get going. We don't want to be late for class because you know how Mrs. Leiva is when were late." said Mariah

_'Wow I guess I lost track of time as I was trying to clear things up a bit'_

"Yeah. Right."

We headed through the gates, toward our class line.

**-x-**

AN: Ok I stopped there because things are about to get good. Next update will be no later than next week soooo yeahhh...bye!


	3. Through the Cubby Hole

Chapter 3: Through the Cubby Hole

AN: Again I was bored and had nothing better to do. R&R

**Dislaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**-x-**

As we went through the gate we turned left towards a horizontal line that has classroom numbers from 220-230. We struggled a bit getting through the other students who were in line and heading to their class or still playing around on the blacktop.

When we passed the last line we were 3 yards away from 230, our classroom line which was empty.

_'They must be in the classroom already'_

We gave each other a _'oh no' _look and took off sprinting to the class room.

Mrs. Leiva has a strict rule of being tardy, but she makes up for it by being my 3rd best teacher. If you're late you'll have to spend recess writing sentences about being mature. I haven't done them, even though I'm a troublemaker, but I've heard there horrible.

_'The tardy bell would ring soon_'

We raced through the gate we came in, turned left, up the stairs, and into the right hall.

"Hurry up Mariah!"

I played soccer, so I was used to running so much. But on the other hand Mariah wasn't so used to running, unless it was for 100 mile club-basically it was a running program all students had to participate in.

I slowed down so that she could catch up to me.

_'If she won't make it neither will I'_

Side bye side we made it the first door on the right, our classroom...late.

Mariah was so tired she pulled up a chair and sat down. I went to my desk because I wasn't really tired and grabbed a chair to put at my desk.

"You guys are late. I expect better from you two. I know you'll be off to middle school, but that is still no excuse and that goes for all of you. Now take 2 of the maturity papers for recess."

'Great" I mumbled.

"Put your things away and answer the math problems on the board, Mariah and Kristina."

"Ok class..."

I didn't even bother listening. I just grabbed my binder and books, put them in my desk, and went to my cubby.

I crouched down and took my flute out, yeah yeah I know it's weird I play an instrument and keep it in my cubby, and replaced it with my backpack. But before I could I noticed a tiny hole in the left bottom corner.

_'Funny, I've never noticed that before'_

I took my glasses off to get further in the cubby for a better view, but then I couldn't see it.

_'What'_

I backed up and put them back on, the hole came back to my vision.

I had a puzzled look on my face as I thought of what I should do.

Eventually, I just left it as is and grabbed my backpack to put it away.

_'I'll venture later. Maybe its another point in my "journey"'_

Suddenly a bright light shined from my jacket pocket. I soon realized the same light came from the hole in the cubby.

_'What?'_

I glanced around the classroom to see if anyone noticed because it seemed to last awhile.

But everyone was doing today's math lesson.

_'Maybe they can't even see it. Like when I took off my glasses and couldn't see the hole'_

I took the key out to see if anything happened.

Nothing.

I looked over at where the light in my cubby came from and noticed it wasn't just some hole in the wood...it was a key hole[AN:Is it even called that?] A very small key hole.

_'But my key couldn't even fit in there'_

I sighed in frustration.

I then felt a tingling feeling in my fist with the key.

I opened my hand and felt the vibration of the key for a few seconds before it changed.

A small light emitted from it as it shrunk 3 sizes.

_'Maybe it could fit now and it might be__ what Merukimon wants me to do. It's worth a shot'_

I put the key in the hole with all the determination I could muster and turned it.

**-x-**

AN: CLIFFHANGER but I guess you guys know what happened :/ I know the chaps are all short but that's why I update a lot. Next update before next week. Please R&R!


	4. The Digital World is Real

Chapter 4: The Digital World is Real

AN: Now you know why I updated 3 days in a row. If I stop I never continue and I think that's what happened to my Soul Eater fanfic. You may now read but first I want to thank the 1 person out 108 people for following and favoriting.

Thank you **zaqn123 **for following and favoriting :) I really appreciate it.

**-x-**

"HAAAAAAA!" was all that escaped my mouth before I was sucked into the keyhole.

Winds going 100 mph were whipping me around as I closed my eyes tight, afraid of what I would see.

I felt like the wind was carrying me forward to someplace far away. But in an slightly ineffective way.

After what felt like ages, I opened my eyes to find myself at a base of a tall mountain.

_'Things just seem to get worst since I was chosen to do something completely insane'_

I sighed as I thought of where the hell I was.

I looked around to see if I could find anything that could give me a clue.

The mountain was the only thing here, besides the gray gloomy sky that hung high above my head.

_'Wait! That mountain looks familiar'_

"Spiral Mountain"

I looked exactly like it does on TV.

_'No it can't be...I wish it was true but its crazy'_

_'Why me? Why not all the people who love Digimon so much they go to extremes'_

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had mixed emotions of what I've gone through to deserve this.

I was happy because the digital world is real after all that wishing. I was upset because more people want this more than I do. And I was mad because the things that have happened feel a bit like a living hell to me.

"No, the digital world can't be real. I know I wished for this all my life, but..." I stopped myself not really knowing what to say.

_'Maybe it is. I won't know for sure until I go and find out myself'_

With all the willpower I could muster upon myself, I headed towards the mountain.

_'AKA trouble that has not been found'_

To get to the mountain though I had to pass a thick forest of trees that looked as tall as the mountain.

After about 5 minutes of weaving through leaves and branches, the gray sky started to change to a sea of complete darkness. I decided to looked for a good place to camp for the night because it looked like I wasn't going home tonight.

It took awhile because of all the surrounding trees, but eventually I found a patch of flat land with a nearby stream.

_'Well I better gather some wood for a fire. That won't be hard, after all I'm surrounded by trees'_

I headed into the forest and immediately found wood. I carried as much as I could, wanting to build the fire as soon as possible.

After 2 trips of getting wood, I had enough. I arranged all the pieces in a pile and started creating the flame.

It didn't take long, but by the time I was done I was tired out.

"There, finished. Nice and toasty"

The fire was big and gave off a lot of heat for me to keep warm.

_'Might as well stay up all night if I don't want to be attacked and killed'_

I sat by the fire as I looked at the stream.

It stood still and lifeless.

Everything around me also seemed calm and peaceful. With everything quiet my eyelids started getting heavy.

As soon as my eyelids fell, the landscape came to life.

I jumped to my feet, so scared I didn't make a sound. I looked around to see where the commotion came from.

On the other side of the stream I could see something small jumping into the water, creating a huge splash.

_'A Digimon?'_

"C'mon the water's nice and cool!" yelled the digimon in the water.

At first I thought he was talking to me, but I soon realized he was being followed by 23 other people.

I could barely see the outlines of the 23 other people following behind. 11 of them were _way_ shorter than the other 12.

_'I heard of 3 being a crowd, but what's 23'_

"Gomamon we need to find out were the signal's coming from, not mess around in the water."

"Joe, you're no fun. Hmph"

_'Those voices'_

"The Digidestined" I whispered.

_'That explains why 11 of them were short. There digimon'_

I was so stunned I wasn't even worried about them seeing me.

I was soon brought back to reality by a quiet beeping noise coming from my jacket pocket.

_'Probably the key. I haven't check on it for awhile'_

I pulled it out and realized I was wrong.

"A D-3"

_'The key must have transformed'_

I stared in awe at the piece of technology I've been dying to have.

My happiness came to an end as a map appeared on the screen. I saw one dot on one side and 12 on the other.

I looked across the stream and the map, putting the pieces together.

"It's real. The digital world is real."

I stood there paralyzed, not thinking about what lied ahead of me.

**-x-**

AN: Ok yeah its short but I waned to put another chapter up, and I wont update until SOMEONE REVIEWS BECAUSE I THINK THIS STORY ISN'T THE BEST! Please leave a review saying if its good or bad along with things I need to improve on. You could pm me too and even just say "yay "or "nay" I'm sorry if you guys think I'm a idiot and going to lose stuff cause of this, but I really want to know and if you do I might read one of your fics and tell you what I think of it. Yeahhhhh...soooo bye!


	5. Updated Chapters 1-4

***UPDATE***

AN: Hi. Just wanted to tell you guys its been awhile since I've put up a new chapter because I've been updating the crappy chapters that I created. Yeah so I reread my story and ended up with me thinking that is hell in words. So I decide to update and now the chapters have twice as many words and some even have more. I even put in some things that are important to the story line and plot, but I didn't mention. I spent a week updating so I am tired as heck. (I have no life as you can see)With that said, IF YOU WAN TO READ THIS AND UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING, REREAD IT STARTING FROM CHAPTER 1! Kay? Good. Chap 5 will be up in 1-5 days. You know how I say I will update in a week, yeah. Instead I usually do it to early or late (hopefully this time its early) That's why I have a range of days. Yeahhhhh sooooo...bye! (P.S I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 1 REVIEW SAYING IF THE STORY IS GOOD OR BAD! I know I'm an idiot for doing this but I need to know)


	6. Meeting the Digidestined

Chapter 5: Meeting the Digidestined

AN: R&R IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS!

**-x-**

When my mind cleared, I realized I was in a very sticky situation.

_'They'll find me soon because the one dot on the map is me'_

I pulled out my D-3 and noticed the grips on the side were an aqua blue. I wanted to mess around with all the buttons, but I knew there was no time.

The 12 dots on the map were getting closer every second.

_'What should I do? They will find me eventually because they know where I am, but if I stay I'll meet them and I'm not good with most people'_

An then an idea popped in my head as I was choosing what to do.

_'Merukimon said something about dimensions. Maybe there is a different digital world in a dimension for each season'_

_'That means I'm in Adventure's digital world, and the way they got back home was by the gates that looked like TVs'_

I was ready to turn and flee, but a voice to familiar rang in my ears.

"Hey! Wait up!"

It was the first goggle headed leader, Tai.

I think it was hearing his voice and knowing he's real and I'm not dreaming, made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned around and saw they rest of the Digidestined following a few feet behind.

They were all gasping for breath and I didn't know what to do. I stood there silently as they caught their breath, also thinking about what could go wrong if I didn't say the right thing.

The uncomfortable silence was broken as Tai spoke.

"Hey, I'm Tai and these are my friends. Do you mind me asking why you're here?" He held out is hand, waiting for me to grab.

I hesitated but I shook off all the doubt and I placed my hand in his. He shook it firmly and let go. I was so phased I didn't know what to tell them so I went with my instincts.

"Hi, I'm Kristina and to tell you the truth it's a long story that I don't really have time for. Could you please tell me how to get out of here?"

Yolei was the one to speak up this time.

"Hi Kristina, I'm Yolei, and to get out of here you have to find a gate, but since we haven't been here in a few months and it looks like most of it has changed we really don't know where they are sorry."

"That's ok. I figured I wouldn't be able to get out of the digital world tonight anyways."

It didn't take me awhile to realize what I had just said. I put my hand over my mouth, hoping they didn't hear half of what I said.

_'Why did I ruin it?'_

"Wait. Do you know about the digital world?" asked Izzy.

"Uhhh...That information is part of the long story I mentioned." I laughed a bit and put my hand behind my head nervous of what they would say.

"We have time, I'm mean it's not like we're leaving anytime soon. Right?" said Davis.

_'Curse you Davis' _In the inside I was angry and wanted to kill Davis for his suggestion (and everything he did in 02), but on the outside I put on a smile saying _good idea._

"Yeah! We can sit around the campfire and hear Kristina's story if that's ok with you Kristina?" asked TK.

I still couldn't believe I was talking to my childhood heroes so I agreed.

"Sure." I said as I put a fake smile on my face, disguising my worry.

We all sat in a circle around the fire and I placed myself in between Tai and Davis because that was the only place left.

I took a deep breath and began telling them the story.

**-x-**

AN: Ok, I'm happy I finally got this chap up and want to say a few thanks to people.

Thank you **digitamer88 **for reviewing (and being the only person to say the story is good), following, and favoring.

Thank you **WhiteTigerMisty **for following.

Now I was planning on writing another fanfic with my OC, Kristina Laurel, (who is based on me :3) being one of the Digidestined in Frontier. Of course she will have _something _with Kouji. I was inspired for writing that fanfic by all the other OCxKouji love/hate fanfics, even though there are only a few and NONE are complete. I like a story like that starting at the first chapter, but the author eventually loses interest or barely updates and forgets. I wont be like the others. It will probably start in the summer, idk. The fanfic wont interfere with my Digimon series, and lastly watch out for it. (because I'm really eager to start it) Next update for this fanfic wont be for awhile, like 2 weeks maybe. Yeahhh soooo...bye!


	7. Questions Answered

Chapter 6: Questions Answered

AN: Gomen! I had other stuff to do, but its up now. That's all that matters.

**-x-**

I began my story with how I knew the digital world and ending with how I ended up in the digital world.

They listened closely and took everything in.

I took a deep breath, exhausted after talking so much. I looked at all of them and noticed they seemed a bit surprised and confused.

Questions were then thrown at me.

"So you're saying the digital world is a TV show and we're all in it?" asked Davis.

"Pretty much," I answered.

"HA! I told you guys I would be a TV star!" He stood lean and tall as if his appearance was emphasizing he statement.

"You know that also means that the rest of us are TV stars Davis," TK said.

His big goofy grin was replaced by playful pouty face. "Thanks for ruining my moment TJ."

"Its TK, Davis. How long do we have to keep tell you?" Kari asked.

"Until you go on a date with me Kari." His grin reappeared

Kari sighed, "What are we going to do with you?"

All the Digidestined were talking in 10 different conversations and most were asking me questions. There were so many that I didn't know who was talking to me.

"What did Merukimon look like?"

"Can I see the key?"

"Do you have a digimon partner?"

"Does anybody else know?"

I decided to speak up and have a few of my questions answered.

"Can you guys stop asking me questions and answer some of mine?" I was annoyed because I've never really been the center of attention.

"You didn't have to sound so mean." huffed Matt.

I ignored his comment and asked them my question, "How old are you guys and how did you guys end up here."

"Tai, Matt, and Sora are 16. Izzy and I are 14. Joe's 17, TK, Kari, and Davis are 12. Ken and Yolei are 13. And Cody, being the youngest, is 10. How old are you Kristina?" responded Mimi.

"'m the same age as that moron" I huffed and pointed at Davis.

"Hey!"

Sora continued by answering my second question. "Well today is the exact day that the first Digidestined entered the digital world. We all met in Odaiba Park to have a picnic and visit some memorable places that we had with the digimon, but after we sat down to eat, a large black hole appeared under us and sucked us in. We were knocked out for awhile before we were woken up by our digimon. After that we decided to walk around to discover the area."

I had totally forgotten about their digimon. I looked behind me and saw the rookies swimming and playing along the shore of the lake.

"So for you guys, it's August 1st and for me its June 16th. What year is it where you guys were." I asked with puzzlement taking over me.

"It's 2014." answered Ken.

"Were in the same year then, just a few months apart."

A few things began to clear up, but I was to tired to do any thinking with what was left. It was like Tai read my mind as he spoke to us,"I think we should go to sleep and figure more of this out in the morning."

Everyone nodded as they called their digimon over. They both lied themselves close to their partner on the floor around the fire. I stuck with a tree a bit far from the fire. I lied my back against the trunk and looked up at the star-cover sky.

I took one quick glance back to the campground towards the Digidestined and notice one of them was missing. I looked to my left to see if I could find her.

She was right beside me gazing up at the stars. She must have noticed my gaze because she said something.

"Hi."

**-x-**

AN: Ok so which girl digidestined is talking to Kristina. You'll find out in the next update. I don't make promises but maybe in 1-3 weeks the next update will come out cause I'm still in school and I've had this kept in my Doc. Manager for awhile because it was supposed to be part of chap 5. I made the year 2014 and their ages a bit different because I didn't want to figure out all the release dates and how long things lasted so yeahhhh sooooo...bye!


End file.
